Hey Arnold on Whose Line is it Anyway? (Episode 3)
by PhoenixSpirit001
Summary: Since you wanted more...don't expect anymore musical numbers from me, though.


The Orancic Wars *Sigh* I know I haven't written one of these for ages, I'm recovering from a massive writer's block, semester tests, and whatnot, but people seem to love these, so here's another! Flames are welcome, reviews appreciated. Oh, and you probably won't get any Irish Drinking Songs or Hoe-Downs, as to I have terrible rythem and can't rhyme worth crap. 

**Disclaimer: I don't own WLiiA, HA, blah blah, you know the drill.**

Marty: Hello, and welcome to Who's Line is it Anyway, the improvational comedy show where it's all made up and the points don't matter. Here tonight is someone reccomended to us by the Poet's Convention, Helga Pataki, someone reccomended to us by the mediator society, Arnold, somebody reccomended to us by a bum off the street, Eugene, and somebody reccomended by a guy he's never met, Harold Berman! (Applause) First up is a game called **Superheros**, and this is for all four contestants with Harold up first. Now, what should Harold be? (Audince yelling suggestions) Stupid Facts Man? (laughs) Ok, Harold's Stupid Facts Man. Now what should be the world crisis? (more suggestions yelled) The boarding house has mysteriously dissapeared? Not much of a crisis, but it will work. Let's go, Harold! 

Harold: Wow, my Twinkies can survive a nuclear war! It's amazing! Well, I better check the World Crisis moniter. Oh no! Arnold's boarding house is gone! And all the food! I hope my superfreinds come soon! 

(Eugene walks in, tripping over the carpet) 

Eugune: I'm OK... 

Harold: Good, Handstand Boy is here! 

Eugene (standing on his hands): What's the World Crisis, Stupid Facts Man? 

Harold: The boarding house is gone! Hey, did you know the boarding house was built of clay bricks to create work in the Great Depression of 1932? 

Eugine (still on hands): Gosh, no I didn't! That's neat! 

(Arnold enters) 

Eugine: Thank goodness you're here, Pokemon Trainer Boy! 

Arnold: Yes, I was late because I was training all of my underleveled basic Pokemon with love and patince to defeat all odds and defeat a gym leader who's been training Pokemon since before I was born! What's the world crisis today? 

Eugine: The boarding house is gone! (falls off his hands) I'm ok... 

Harold: Yes, those clay bricks make a mystirous echo in the alley behind it. Did you know a duck's quack doesn't echo at all? 

Arnold: Wow, no I didn't! Did you know that, Charmander? 

(Helga enters) 

Arnold: Thank goodness you're here, Clog Dance Girl! 

Helga (riverdancing): I made it as soon as I could, I was giving Micheal Flatley tips on his perfomance! His clogs are too loose! 

Harold: Did you know that the original clogs were wooden and could weigh 4 pounds each? 

Helga: No, I sure didn't! Mine are superlight wood, and are great! I love them! 

Eugune: Well, I have to go the doctor on one hand, I broke my other arm, see you guys! (falls again) Ok...maybe I'll crawl. 

Harold: Oh no, a statue of a horse on two legs is falling! That means the guy on the horse was killed in a battle! I'm off! (leaves) 

Arnold: I've gotta go beat Giovanni's huge Machamp with my Squirtle, see you when I have an Earth Badge! (Leaves) 

Helga: Well, time to go teach the Dutch Clog Team the double stomp dance! (leaves) 

(Buzzer sounds) 

Marty: That was great, if I ever need clogging lessons, I'll call you first, Helga. Now moving on to a game called **Mission: Impossible**, which is for Arnold and Helga. Your mission is to do a simple, everyday task in the style of Mission: Impossible. Now, does anyone have a good thing for them to do? (Audince yelling suggestions) Walking the dog! (laughing) That's great! Our freind Gerald Johansen will play us some Mission: Impossible music. Take it away! 

(Mission: Impossible music starts playing) 

Arnold: Look, we got a note from the boss.   
Your mission: sucessfully take the dog for a walk around the block. If you don't feel you can do it, you may refuse the mission. Good luck. 

Helga: Do you think we can do it? 

Arnold: We have to. The fate of the neighborhood depends on it. Now, we have to get the leash. Where is it? 

Helga: It's hanging inside the garage on the wall. Do you think we can make it? 

Arnold: I have a plan. Give me a lift up to the rafters. I can climb on the rafters, use this rope to lower myself, and grab the leash. 

Helga: Oh Agent Arnold, be careful! 

Arnold: Don't worry: (Acts like he's climbing up on rafters, then lowering himself.) I have the leash! (falls off the rope) Ow... 

Helga: Let's go, they may have heard us! 

Arnold: There's a door, and a lot of open yard ahead! How should we get through to the dog without being seen? 

Helga: Let's burrow underground with this high tech automatic shovel! 

Arnold: Great idea! (they act like they're tunnling underground) 

Helga: We made it to the pen. Now how do we get inside? 

Arnold: I brought my jet pack along. We'll fly over the fence, attach the leash to the dog, and fly over again. (acts like he's turning on his jetpack and flies over the fence) Ok, we're in. Let's hook up the dog and escape! (acts like he's hooking up a dog, and flies over the pen again) 

Helga: Now we have the dog, but how do we go walk? 

Arnold: Let's create masks and do it. 

Helga: Great idea! (They put on imaginary masks and start walking) 

Arnold: Great job, Agent Helga. We made it. Mission sucsessful. 

(Buzzer sounds) 

Marty: Wow, you have some high tech stuff. I'll be sure never to let you near my dog again. (Audince laughs) Now, on to a game called **Film and Theater Styles**, which is for Eugine and Harold. 

Eugine: Yipee! I love this game! 

Marty: Can I get some suggestions from the audience? (audince yells suggestions) Film noir...James Bond...Sailor Moon...Barney...Dracula...Blue's Clues (laughs) Ok, the scene is you're investigating who has stolen Lorenzo's cell phone. Let's go! 

Eugine: Did you hear what happenend to Lorenzo? 

Harold: No, what happened? 

Eugine: Somebody stole his cell phone! 

Harold: Haw haw! He's probably crying his eyes out over his little cell phone! Hahaha! 

Eugine: No, Harold, we've got to help him and see who stole it! 

Harold: Awww, all right. 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Marty: Film noir. 

Eugine: Now see, it could be anyone in this whole school, see? 

Harold: I see your point, Euge. How will we ever find the culprit? 

Eugine: We're gonna have to get the goods on everybody against Lorenzo. See who's got dirt on him or his enemies. Let's check the scene of the crime. 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Marty: Sailor Moon. 

Eugine: Let's use our Senchi powers to teleport to the scene! 

Harold: SAILOR HAROLD BOUNCE! (they bounce to the scene) 

Eugine: Now, with the powers of unity and love, we can solve this! 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Marty: Blue's Clues. 

Harold: Look, I found a clue! It's a footprint! Let's write it down in our handy dandy notebook! Now we need a curved hald oval for the top, and a square for the heel. There, a footprint! 

Eugine: Now we only have two clues left! Let's go looking! 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Marty: James Bond. 

Harold: Oh no, it's the theif's henchmen, all with crobars and chains! What should we do, Eugine Bond? 

Eugine: Simple, Harold Galore. They will all miss me, and I can kill them all with a single bullet. BANG! 

Harold: Oh yay! Now let's go to a hotel and make out! 

Eugine: Sounds good to me! 

(Marty hits buzzer) 

Marty: (laughing) That was great, boys. I think I'll give Helga 10 points as well, even though she wasn't even in that game. (audince laughs) Now for our final game, **Party Quirks**. This game is for all four contestants, with Eugine as the host and everyone else as guests, with unusual personalities listed in your envolopes. Let's start! 

Eugine: Wow, everything looks so perfect! I can't wait until everyone arrives! 

(Doorbell, Harold comes in like he's riding a skateboard) 

Harold (supposed to be Rodney Mullen): Wow, did you see that kickflip underfilp to Casper I pulled when I came in? 

Eugine: Wow, that was really neat! Can you do anything else? 

Harold: Sure can! Watch me do a Darkslide down the step bannister and land in a nose manual! 

Eugine: Wow, that's neat, Mr. Mullen! 

(Buzzer sounds, audience applauses) 

Eugine: Well, I hope everyone else comes soon! 

(Doorbell, Helga answers) 

Eugine: Hello Helga, glad you could come! 

Helga (supposed to be Tom Green): Hello, Eugine! Would you like some sausage? 

Eugine: Wow, thanks! I've always wanted my own giant cheese bratwurst! 

Harold: Wow, you'd need a sharpened longboard to cut that thing! 

Helga: Hey look, my bum is on the ice swan! And now it's on the drink cooler! 

Eugine: I'd appriciate it if you didn't put your bum on things, Tom Green! 

(Buzzer sounds, more applause) 

Eugine: Only one more person left to come, he should be here any minute! 

(Doorbell, Arnold runs in) 

Arnold (supposed to be a squirrel): HelloEugine,howareyou? 

Eugine: I'm fine, how are you? 

Arnold (climbing on top of a chair): I'mgood,thanksforasking! 

Eugine: Would you like some nuts? 

Arnold: Yesplease! (stuffs cheeks with nuts, and starts burying some) 

Eugine: Would you like anything else, Mr. Chimpmonk. 

(Buzzer sounds, audince groans) 

Marty: Oh, so close, he was a squirrel. Well, that's sadly the end of our game, and the scores show that Arnold is tonight's winner! Well, for Arnold, Helga, Eugine, Harold, Gerald, I'm Marty Green saying "goodnight", goodnight!   
  
  



End file.
